Pooh's Adventures of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic - The Lost Treasure of Griffonstone/Transcript
This is the transcript for Pooh's Adventures of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic - The Lost Treasure of Griffonstone. Transcript Beggining (The short film begins with, ???) * Pinkie Pie: La, la-la, la-la! La, la-la, la-la, la la-la la-la! This is gonna be so great, Gummy! We have absolutely nothing to do today except bake! I've been waiting for just the right time to finally try Granny Pie's super-special triple-chocolate, fifteen-layer marjolaine recipe! It's gonna be amazing! * Gummy: licks * Pinkie Pie: Let's see. Nutty meringue, chocolate ganache, praline and nuts, cocoa-flavored buttercream... mark ringing * Pinkie Pie: An hour per layer – that's fifteen hours of pure baking bliss! opens and closes mark ringing * Pinkie Pie: Okay, Gummy, I think we're ready to start prepping the second layer! mark ringing * Pinkie Pie: Oh, my gosh! My cutie mark! gasps You know what this means?! hushed The map! * Gummy: licks shuts opens * Pinkie Pie: Uh, Gummy? Could you take over for a bit? Hopefully this'll be quick. I'll just measure the baking powder for you... squee ...and when the first layer cools, you can drizzle some of the ganache over it. And don't forget to beat the egg whites for the meringue! mark ringing * Pinkie Pie: I know you can do this, Gummy! You're the best alligator baker I've ever met! kisses shuts * Gummy: creaking thud blinks song Map calls Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash (????) * Twilight Sparkle: This is so exciting. The map is summoning you to Griffonstone, the very heart of the griffon kingdom! I don't know if either of you have read "Bygone Griffons of Greatness", but griffons were known to be— * Rainbow Dash: Rude, insensitive bullies? * Twilight Sparkle: You mean Gilda? * Rainbow Dash: Yeah, I mean Gilda! When she came to Ponyville, she was a total jerk to all my friends, especially Pinkie Pie! * Pooh Bear: We remember what she did to us too. * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * Pinkie Pie: She was a bit of a party pooper. * Rainbow Dash: Mm-hmm. * Twilight Sparkle: So, maybe Gilda was a little rude. You still get to go to Griffonstone, and according to this book, it has a rich, fascinating history! narrating In ancient times, griffons were known to be as greedy as dragons, always hoarding their bits and other treasures. But all that changed when King Grover found the mysterious golden Idol of Boreas. Legend says the Idol of Boreas was made from the dust of golden sunsets, blown across the mountains by the north winds. Possessing the Idol of Boreas filled the griffons' hearts with pride. It's said that that one great treasure is responsible for turning Griffonstone into the most majestic kingdom of all the land. * Rainbow Dash: And why do you care so much about griffons anyway? * Twilight Sparkle: It was actually Gilda's visit that made me curious. So I picked up "Bygone Griffons of Greatness", and I've been hooked ever since! And now... sigh Now you two get to see Griffonstone with your very own eyes. * Pinkie Pie: Huh? Just me and Rainbow Dash? * Rainbow Dash: Hey, you can totally take my place if you want. yawn I still have half a nap to finish. * Pinkie Pie: Why don't you just come with us? I mean, you are the Princess of Friendship. * Twilight Sparkle: No, no, if the map wanted me to go to the coolest kingdom in all of Equestria and tour the palace and see the actual idol that unites an entire species, which would be super amazing, I'm sure it would've said so. You two can handle whatever the issue is just fine. I'll stay here and do important princessy things. I guess. * Pinkie Pie: Well then, come on, Dashie! We're going to Griffonstone! * Rainbow Dash: sigh Fine... * Pinkie Pie: That's the spirit! party horn Going to Griffonstone/Arrived at Griffonstone/Story of the Idol of Boreas whistle chugging * Pinkie Pie: Whatcha reading, Rainbow? * Rainbow Dash: sighs Twilight literally wrote a book on what we need to do in Griffonstone. * Pinkie Pie: You mean like a guide on how to figure out what problem we're supposed to fix? * Rainbow Dash: And then some. It's like Twilight herself in book form. Twilight "Always carry plenty of bits. The griffons are sure to help you as long as you share the wealth." clinking squeaking * Pinkie Pie: swallows Uh, can I borrow some bits? chugging * Twilight Sparkle: voiceover Upon arriving in Griffon Gorge, be sure to pause and cast your eyes northerly, up the Hyperborean Mountains, taking in the breathtaking beauty of Griffonstone. Once in Griffonstone proper, go immediately to the palace and introduce yourself to the king. "Bygone Griffons of Greatness" was written a long time ago, and it ends with the coronation of the fourteenth king of the griffons, King Guto. I have no idea who's in charge now. Tell the king you've been sent by the Princess of Friendship, and you're there to help with some sort of problem. If for some reason the king can't help, I'd try the Griffonstone library next. It's a little known secret that if you befriend a librarian, you can usually find out anything. Plus, as a bonus, there's a statue of King Grover outside! giggles Photo op! And don't forget to sample some famous griffon scones. They're supposed to be the best. * Pinkie Pie: Aw, Twilight should've come along! Then she could see first-hoof that Griffonstone is... beat * Pinkie Pie: ...a total dump! creaking * Rainbow Dash: Ugh. Maybe the map should've called Rarity instead of us. * Pinkie Pie: Excuse me, sir? This is Griffonstone, right? beat * Pinkie Pie: Well, that wasn't very nice. * Rainbow Dash: See? These griffons are exactly like I'd thought they'd be. * Pinkie Pie: Maybe we should just find the palace so we can ask the king what's going on. * Gilda: We don't have a king, losers. * Rainbow Dash: Hello, Gilda. * Gilda: Dash. * Pinkie Pie: Pinkie! * Rainbow Dash: What are you doing here? * Gilda: Uh, I'm a griffon? What's your excuse, dweebs? * Pinkie Pie: Hey! These 'dweebs' are here to help Griffonstone! * Gilda: Help it what? * Pinkie Pie: Well... we're not really sure! But it involves a map and our cutie marks and a problem, and— * Gilda: Bored now! * Pinkie Pie: Well if you don't have a king, could you at least tell us where the Idol of Boreas is? * Gilda: Ha-ha! Don't tell me you really believe in that thing. * Grampa Gruff: You'd better believe in it! and wheezes thump opens * Grampa Gruff: It was the best thing to ever happen to us griffons! * Gilda: Oh, great. Now you got Grampa Gruff started! * Grampa Gruff: I'll tell you the whole tragic tale... laughing ...for a couple of bits. * Rainbow Dash: sighs clinking * Grampa Gruff: The first griffon king, King Grover, united our kind like we've never been united before or since! And he did it all with that incredible Idol of Boreas. * Pinkie Pie: giggling * Grampa Gruff: That idol brought pride to the heart of every griffon that saw it! From one king to the next, Griffonstone had our golden idol. We were the envy of all other species. narrating It held us together – it gave us an identity – right up until the reign of King Guto. cracks * Grampa Gruff: narrating That's when Arimaspi came to steal our griffon treasure! King Guto tried to fight him off, but Arimaspi managed to get away with the idol! cracks * Arimaspi: bellows * Grampa Gruff: narrating They say when our treasure fell into the Abysmal Abyss, our pride went with it. King Guto was the last king of Griffonstone, and we all lived miserably ever after. The end! * Pinkie Pie: up That was the saddest story ever! * Grampa Gruff: Aw, well... Tough tailfeathers! No refunds! * Pinkie Pie: No wonder Twilight's book ended with the coronation of King Guto. Who would want to record a history that sad? thump * Gilda: It's not sad! Do we look sad to you? scrabbling * Rainbow Dash: Pinkie, I think I know why the map sent us here. We need to find the Idol of Boreas and bring glory and pride back to Griffonstone! * Gilda: Ha-ha. Here we go – typical pony hero complex. None of us care about that dumb old idol. Don't you get it? We don't care about anything, and that's the way we like it! * Pinkie Pie: I think Rainbow Dash is right! The map sent us here to fix some sort of problem! * Gilda: The only problem Griffonstone has is you! (She gets Pinkie Pie off her back and flies away in anger) * Rainbow Dash: Well, I don't care what she says. We're gonna find that treasure, make Griffonstone cool again, and get back to Ponyville! Come on! * Pinkie Pie: Wait, Rainbow Dash. What about Twilight's advice? * Rainbow Dash: What, taking a bunch of pictures? * Pinkie Pie: She mentioned finding answers at the library. thwap * Rainbow Dash: Knock yourself out. But when you get bored with Twilight's tour book, I'll be at the Abysmal Abyss finding the Idol of Boreas. opening * Rainbow Dash: I'm here to find your missing idol and save Griffonstone! beat breaks * Rainbow Dash: Uh, I'll need some rope, a grappling hook, and a guide to take me down to the Abysmal Abyss. * Storekeeper: And I'll need some bits. Tino and Gilda's big fight/At the library/Gryffin Scones (Outside of town, Pinkie Pie and the others are heading toward Gilda) * Pinkie Pie: Hey, Gilda! Word on the street is that Griffonstone has an amazing library chock-full of answers! * Gilda: Word on what street? * Pinkie Pie: Okay, maybe not this street, but on other streets, your library is the talk of the town. * Gilda: The library's right there, so why don't you and your friends go inside and leave me alone?! takes off with her cart * Tino Tonitini: Hey, wait a second! (Runs to stop Gilda's tracks) You can't talk to Pinkie Pie like that! * Gilda: I can talk like that to anyone I want, so buzz off! * Tino Tonitini: Things like that can get you into trouble, and everyone knows that! * Gilda: Hmph! Your words mean nothing to me. * Tino Tonitini: (growls) How would you know!? You had a friend once. Why can't you tell us the real story, Gilda!? You were a worthless gryffin the first time, you'd came to Clouddale! And you never had anyone to talk to, didn't you?! * Gilda: (in Lucario's voice) What did you say?! * Littlefoot: Tino! You're not helping! * Tino Tonitini: (in Ash's voice) I didn't start it. * Gilda: What makes you think Sunset Shimmer has seen something in you? Because she probably knows a worthless boy like you can never be her boyfriend. * Tino Tonitini: (in Ash's voice) (growls) Take that back! (Tino angrily charges towards Gilda and tackles her, and the roll to the pile of hay) * Tish Katsufrakis: (in May's voice) Stop, Tino! * Brock: Knock it off! (They run to where Tino and Gilda are fighting in the hay pile, and then Gilda throws Tino out of the hay stack, Tino then gets up and then starts to charge toward Gilda but Lynn stops him) * Lynn Loud: (in May's voice) That's enough, Tino! (Gilda then flies to her cart and leaves with it, as the others go to the library) * Pinkie Pie: gasps Maybe it's good that Twilight didn't come... statue It's sad what happened to your town, King, but Rainbow Dash can't be right. This can't all be because of a missing hunk of gold. King Grover You are right, Pinkie! And you've got amazing hair! normal Aw, King Grover, you old charmer! breaks bonk! * Pinkie Pie: gasps I know what Griffonstone needs! * Gilda: Fewer ponies? * Pinkie Pie: A song! I've got a super song about smiling that sure to make even the most grumpy griffon grin! inhales * Gilda: Can't sing here! * Pinkie Pie: But how do you break into uplifting musical numbers with no singing? * Gilda: Yeah, that's Griffonstone's biggest problem – lack of uplifting musical numbers. * Pinkie Pie: Well if I can't sing, how about a party? If there's one thing these griffons need, it's a good cheer! Where's your party store? beat * Pinkie Pie: No party store? Uh, how about cake? Nothing cheers folks up like cake! Where's a bakery? * Gilda: Ugh. * Pinkie Pie: No singing, no party store, no bakery?! What is this place?! * Gilda: You're welcome to leave yelling at any time! crash thump * Pinkie Pie: Well, that just takes the cake. Wait, no! It can't take the cake 'cause there is no cake! Or muffins! Or griffon scones! * Gilda: Oh, we got griffon scones. That's my specialty. * Pinkie Pie: I'll buy one! chomp * Gilda: Bits first! clinking * Pinkie Pie: crunching * Gilda: Well? * Pinkie Pie: crunching * Gilda: What, you like it? That's my Grampa Gruff's secret recipe. * Pinkie Pie: mouth full Ow! I think I broke a tooth! * Gilda: Well, whatever. No refunds. I don't even care anyway. I just want to sell enough of these so that I can leave this lousy town. * Pinkie Pie: spits I can help you with that! (With Pooh and the others dusting the hay off of Tino) * Misty: What were you thinking, Tino?! * Tigger: Yeah, Tino. What's the big idea fighting her like that?! * Otis: (In May's voice) That was so uncalled for! * Littlefoot: And you should be ashamed of yourself. * Tino Tonitini: So what?! Gilda shouldn't have insulted me and called me "worthless!" * Winnie the Pooh: But, just to let know, which I would. You said some terrible things about Gilda too. * Tino Tonitini: (sighs) Yeah. With Rainbow Dash blowing * Rainbow Dash: Uh, you think you could tighten the strap on my helmet? * Storekeeper: Can you give me more bits? * Rainbow Dash: sighs Never mind, I got it. So how deep is this abyss? * Storekeeper: How deep are your pockets? * Rainbow Dash: Don't you griffons ever talk about anything but bits? * Storekeeper: Gimme some bits and I'll answer. * Rainbow Dash: No wonder Gilda's such a delight. * Pinkie Pie: chewing Grampa Gruff's recipe is good, but it's missing one important ingredient. * Gilda: Don't tell me. "Friendship"? * Pinkie Pie: Uh, no. Baking powder. Lucky for you, I never leave home without it! Now just pop those in the oven, and you'll have griffon scones worth their weight in gold! * Greta: sniffing bonk! thud * Gilda: Greta! * Pinkie Pie: Aha! I saw that, Gilda! You may act like a gruff, grumbling griffon, but inside you're gracious and great! * Gilda: What are you talking about? * Pinkie Pie: You just helped your friend up when she got knocked down. * Gilda: What, her? Greta's just some griffon I know. We don't have friends here! sighs I did have a friend once, but you saw how that turned out. * Pinkie Pie: poink! whistle noise Oh, my gosh, I gotta go find Rainbow Dash! * Gilda: See ya. blowing * Rainbow Dash: shouting You sure we can't just fly down? Whoa! Never mind, totally got my answer there. (???) * Rainbow Dash: Just gotta find that golden idol and get out of this place. snaps * Rainbow Dash: screaming Whoooa! thump * Rainbow Dash: Ow, ooh! My hoof! Help! Throw me another rope! * Storekeeper: You got bits? * Rainbow Dash: Wait! Heeeeeelp...! into distance tightening blowing thump * Rainbow Dash: yell * Pinkie Pie: distance There you are! Forget about finding the idol! I figured out how to solve Griffonstone's real problem – scones! * Rainbow Dash: Pinkie Pie, you get back here! * Pinkie Pie: distance Yeah? * Rainbow Dash: distance Can you throw down a rope or something? * Pinkie Pie: distance Lemme look! beat * Pinkie Pie: One rope coming up! * Rainbow Dash: grumbles * Pinkie Pie: We need help. Don't go anywhere! * Rainbow Dash: sighs Where does she think I'm gonna go? crumbles Rainbow Dash: noises I hope I don't go anywhere! sizzling * Gilda: chewing * Pinkie Pie: Rainbow Dash is stuck on a ledge in the Abysmal Abyss, and I need your help to save her! * Gilda: Not my problem. * Pinkie Pie: Of course it's your problem! She's your friend! * Gilda: Used to be. * Pinkie Pie: Can't you remember when she was? * Gilda: Yeah. Of course. (A flashback starts at the past) * Young Hoops: Doesn't that griffon know she's supposed to fly at the Junior Speedsters Flight Camp? * Young Rainbow Dash: Maybe she just doesn't want to make you look bad! Hey there, I'm Rainbow Dash! And you are...? * Young Gilda: Uh... G-G-G-G-Gilda. * Young Rainbow Dash: You sure about that? Stick with me, Gilda, and those guys won't give you any more guff. Whoa! You're awesome! * Young Gilda: laughing You too, Rainbow Dash! * Young Rainbow Dash: Well, Gilda, let's show these guys how it's done! pins clatter * Young Gilda: Junior Speedsters are our lives, * Young Rainbow Dash: Skybound soars and daring dives, * Young Gilda and Young Rainbow Dash: Junior Speedsters, it's our quest to someday be the very best! (The flashback ends and Gilda was in tears about it, but then gets mad) * Gilda: Fine. I'll help her. But that doesn't make me her friend. * Pinkie Pie: Duly noted. the audience Except it does! crumbling blowing * Gilda: Hang on, loser! I'm coming! * Rainbow Dash: What took you so long, doofus?! * crumbling * Rainbow Dash: screaming * Pinkie Pie: Rainbow Dash! I'm coming for you! * Rainbow Dash: screaming * Pinkie Pie: Gotcha! * Gilda, Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash: screaming * thump * Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash: grunting * Gilda: Hold on, you two! grunting Huh? gasps * glint * Gilda: The Idol of Boreas! grunting * Rainbow Dash: I'm slipping! * Gilda: straining * Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash: screaming * Gilda: grunting * thump * chink! * Rainbow Dash: The idol! * Gilda: You're more important to me than some dumb chunk of gold. * crumbling * Pinkie Pie: Hugging later, climbing now! * Gilda: I'm really sorry about how I treated you two. * Rainbow Dash: Thanks, Gilda. * Pinkie Pie: Apology accepted. * Tino Tonitini: Gilda, I'm sorry for that fight we had earlier. * Rainbow Dash: And I'm just sorry we didn't get your idol back. Now we'll never be able to solve Griffonstone's problem. * Pinkie Pie: That's what I was trying to tell you! The map didn't send us here to find the lost Idol of Boreas. It sent us here to replace it with something better! * Gilda: Nothing's better than gold to a griffon. * Pinkie Pie: That's because you don't have friendship! If you can learn to care about each other again, Griffonstone could be a mightier kingdom than it ever was before! And you don't need some golden idol to do that. You just need each other. * Rainbow Dash: Whoa, Pinkie. That was... really sappy. * Pinkie Pie: Eh, what can I say? That's how I roll. Go on, Gilda! Go make a friend! * Rainbow Dash: I don't know, Pinkie. You really think these griffons are up for this? We aren't exactly in Ponyville, you know. * Gilda: Okay, so she was really weirded out until I gave her the scone. Then she tried it and said it tasted good! That's the first nice thing anygriffon's ever said to me! marks ringing * Rainbow Dash: Whoa, Pinkie. I guess that really was the problem we needed to solve. * Pinkie Pie: film reel quality Baking powder makes baked goods and friendships fluffy and delicious! squee * Rainbow Dash: Well, we'd better be heading home. * Gilda: What? Y-Y-You want me to spread friendship here by myself?! How am I supposed to do that?! I haven't even made one single friend yet! * Rainbow Dash: No, you haven't. You've made two. * Pinkie Pie: up Hugging! Hugging now! * Gilda: But you'll come back and visit, right? * Rainbow Dash: Just try and stop us! pop! * Pinkie Pie: statue See ya later, you old charmer. * Rainbow Dash: Uh, Pinkie? Who are you talking to? * Pinkie Pie: Nopony! Come on, let's go home and see how Gummy did with Granny Pie's marjolaine recipe! * Gummy: blinks Category:Transcripts Category:76859Thomas Category:Sonic876